


Daddy's Little Doll

by Hauntedclowndoll



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Original Character(s), Plushies, Plushophilia, Praise Kink, Teddy Bears, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hauntedclowndoll/pseuds/Hauntedclowndoll
Summary: William is too caught up with his teddy bear to notice someone is watching him.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Character/Other(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 22





	Daddy's Little Doll

**Author's Note:**

> This it my first time posting one of my first so go easy on me please!! I hope you enjoy (´∩｡• ᵕ •｡∩`)

William was frustrated after a long day at work. He walked into his room and looked at a tall, tan teddy bear he had affectionately named Sue. He knew it was probably weird to name it after his friend, but he didn't really care.

He pulled off his oversized sweater, along with the soft athletic shorts he wore that day. He plopped down on his bed and cuddled into the bears chest, feeling at ease knowing it couldn't judge him, not that the real sue would ever do that to him.

He pulled the plush onto the bed and nuzzled into it's neck, sighing at the soft comforting texture. He removed his boxers and sat in the bears lap, slowly starting to grind on it. He moaned softly and snuggled into the toy, mumbling out praises he knew no one could hear.

Sue walked into the apartment, excited he could come home early. He wondered where his clingy friend could be, and smiled at the thought of him napping. He quietly made his way to William's room and peeked in, almost gasping at what he saw.

Sue calmed down and watched intently, quickly growing erect at the sight. He palmed himself through his jeans and smirked. He had always felt things for William, and he now had a plan to show them.

William moaned out Sue's name, wishing the other man would come to his aid. He had always fantasized about sue using him on the bear, and just thinking about it made him speed up.

William felt a knot in form in his stomach and fell into the bear, still thrusting pathetically. He froze when he heard the door open and quickly looked up. Sue chuckled at the embarrassed boy "No need to stop baby boy, I was just enjoying the show." William blushed, wondering if this was one of those dreams that felt too real "S-sue? How long have you been watching me??" Sue walked up to William and chuckled "Long enough to know your friends name." William tried to cover himself, but ended up making it worse by hugging onto the bear.

Sue slowly pet William's hair, kissing his forehead gently "It's ok baby boy, Daddy's gonna take care of you." William melted into Sue's touch, mewing softly when Sue started kissing and sucking at his neck. 

Sue shoved William on the bear. William pulled Sue's shirt off and kissed the taller man, desperate to feel Sue's touch. Sue pulled his jeans off and lined himself up to William's entrance. He slowly pushed himself in, and let out a breathy moan, smiling at the mess of a man beneth him.

Sue slowly started moving, growling from how tight William was. Once William had adjusted to his dick he picked up speed, slowly getting faster until he was slamming into the small boy.

William gripped onto Sue and moaned loudly. He tried to move with sue, but quickly became too stimulated to do anything but whine like a pathetic little doll.

After a while of fucking William, Sue could feel himself ready to cum. He slammed into the frail boy and groaned loudly. He looked down at the little mess he created and picked William up, taking him to the shower.

After bathing William he carried him back to the bathroom, pulling him on his chest. They both quickly fell asleep peacefully.


End file.
